


I'm on your side

by Asuka_The_Sparrow



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuka_The_Sparrow/pseuds/Asuka_The_Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Split personality. Whatever will be happened, one half will always need another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on your side

**Author's Note:**

> VD's post-kanon. I take a theory that Doppelganger here is a Vergil's feelings, his good, angelic side, and the "real" Vergil - only powerish, demonic side.

It’s good to feel nothing. No pain, no regrets. No resentment or even anger.  
Who would have thought that heartlessness can provide such a service?  
But the remnants of feelings still remained deep inside. And they are constantly made themselves felt - on the soul like a cat clawing, worth remember that preceded and not held death. Loss, betrayal, shattered hopes - and, as the apotheosis, incredible, stunning intellect heartache.  
How could this happen? How he could allow feelings to his brother to take precedence over his mind? Although they both were probably similar in that - but Vergil can think. Weigh his words. Assess the situation from a neutral point of view. But even he wasn’t perfect, if he let emotions overwhelm him - and this is largely determined his fate.  
Now he was at ease, allowing the dark around a hug him. But when Vergil thought about everything what’s happened, he wanted to shrink and hide. In these moments, the darkness around him parted again, throwing him it in the real world. A world, full of agony, hatred and pain.  
Vergil don’t want to see other people’s suffering. They reminded him of his own, returning a pain in this heart, that he vainly tried to forget. And, like a reminder that a long time ago Vergil could feel, a tears began to flow on his cheeks themselves.  
But each time, like waking up from a nightmare, next to him arose someone who supported Vergil by his presence, any gesture or glance. Vergil wanted to trust him - because that was the oldest brother, which he dreamimg for a long time. Strong, powerful, able to put on one lap hordes of demons with one glanse - yes, this is the person to whom you can count on.  
"This world is too cruelly for you. I ‘ll do this by myself".  
After these words, Vergil finally convinced that the twin - not his brother, but his own better half - can be trusted . But for all that Vergil did not want to remain on the sidelines - in combat strength is important, but its judicious application is more important. And so in this he wasn't equal .  
”We’ll do this together”, - he said, standing beside his twin, whose dark aura nicely warmed his heart. Heart which pounding for two of them.  
And even if Vergil only could to follow this savior like a shadow, he didn’t care for it. While he - they - fought, the pain receded, disappeared, filling his soul of childish delight.  
And Vergil’s shadow wasn’t needed more than that.

***

He’s wounded.  
This fact was so incredible that just did not fit in his head. So powerful being, a Nephilim, who commanding hundreds of demons, a skillful warrior - and wounded? That’s absurd, nonsense! It just can not be!  
But it was: Vergil frowned, holding wounded hip, and through his fingers blood was oozing, dark like tar. The wound wasn’t serious, but Vergil kept straight, waiting for the regeneration ability to act.  
He kept going, but the wound wasn’t tight. On the contrary: the farther Vergil walked along the deserted ruined city, the slower his steps became. Finally, he stopped and slid down the wall of a house.  
The wound was much serious than Vergil could imagine. He very underestimated angels, which wanna grab more of the human souls, freed from the power of demons. Who would have thought that for such a long time so the angels will strengthen their powers?  
Anyway, this wound is serious, and if he don’t do anything to get this better, soon it will only get worse.  
Doppelganger appeared before Virgil itself. He just turned away:  
"I can handle this".  
Doppelganger didn’t listen to him. He sat next to him, right on his knees and put his hand on Vergil’s bloody hand, gently pushing it.  
”I told you - I can handle this!” - Vergil growled, trying to pull away . But his body is weakened so much that he could not even sit up. He fell on the ground like a sack, dark points danced before his eyes.  
Cautious strong hands - his own hands - gently embraced him and seated so that Vergil was able to lean back against the wall. He didn’t even have the energy for it to resist - he could only take it for granted that happens.  
Doppelganger already removed his hand from the wound, and put on it his own palm. Chill slid over Vergil’s body with a stun pain, and he clenched his teeth.  
”Trust me”, - he heard the whisper of his own voice, flying from Doppelganger’s lips. - “I can’t lose you”.  
The pain slowly faded, and Vergil saw how wound on his hip began to tight. He lifted his head and meet a Doppelganger’s concentrated gaze.  
”Are you afraid to disappear?” - Vergil asked, finding the strength to smile slightly.  
Doppelganger shook his head:  
”I'm afraid for you. I need you”.  
Angelic nature… This part of his soul could heal wounds at a phenomenal rate, but it had a flaw - feelings. Correctly, their residues. Timorous, sandwiched craving support - no, Vergil don’t want to be like that. He knew the consequences of this feelings - and didn’t want to repeat this mistake anymore.  
But still, Doppelganger’s words aroused inside him a strange feeling - strange and practically forgotten because of that. Vergil wanted to reach out to face his shadow, to check - it is real or just an imaginary friend as in childhood.  
Vergil give up - he raised his hand and ran his bloodied fingers on his shadow’s cheek. At his surprise, the skin of Doppelganger was cool and soft, and his tears mingled with bloody traces what Vergil’s fingers left.  
”I need you”, - repeated Doppelganger.  
Virgil couldn’t disagree. He himself needed Doppelganger - not only as a comrade-in-arms, the ability to quickly and deftly destroy any enemy. Not only as a quick-witted twin, whose words easily believed anyone. And not just for the sake of rapid regeneration.  
Vergil needed loyalty, presence, touch someone who meekly follow. Who will never betray and abandon him.  
He need to be needed. At least his shadow need him. The rest is not as significant as it seems at first glance.  
And Doppelganger’s cold hand, covered the Vergil’s bloody palm, was the best proof of that.


End file.
